One Joe Wingus
One Joe Wingus was the seventh episode of the TV series. Overview After Lord Wingus Eturnium convinces Joe to go to the other side of the island (With "Help" from peri and Entree) to meet with his kind, He is given a choice to have Joe separated from himself, but finds that it means having Joe ground off of him. Summary After somehow setting the entire town aflame, Entree and Peri have to choose their punishment in the form of three cards. Peri chooses number three again, to Entree's dismay. Two legs Joe then reveals the card to be stompaline, where he uses the two mutants as if they were a trampoline. While Joe is stomping furiously at the two mutants, the bird on his back sees similar and familiar looking birds fly overhead. The bird on Joe's behind, Lord Wingus Eternium, then requests to speak with his larger side once. When Joe dismissed him saying that he is busy, Wingus, with the use of his phsyic mind, sends him a mental vision which details Wingus' race. The bird then requests that he wants to go to them o the other side of the island. Joe, scoffing, dismises that idea, aying that Joe has mayoring to do. Wingus calmly says that Joe would deny him when wingus himself never asked anything. Joe counters this, saying that the bird on his back never did anything for him either. The bird then teelepathically sent him various flashback; when badgerticks attacked the town, everyone was in a panic except for joe, oblivious that Wingus himself was defending both of them. as well as saving an unknowing Joe against a meteorite. Wingus finishes the flashbacks, saying that these all happened just yesterday. Despite this, the stubborn Joe flatly refuses. Wingus then calmly replies that he now has no choice but to make him annoyed until the stubborn rhino changes his mind. Joe is unflinched, still saying that he won't change his mind. later on, Peri and Entree are floating in the air woith the use of bubblegum when Wingus tries to telepathically reach Peri and Entree, but are almost oblivious to his powers. Despite his attempt, Wingus felt that he can't get a hold of the mutant's minds, stating that they are too small, when Entree and Peri show up. Wingus then explains his predicament, asking the two annoying mutants for help, Entree then replies "Why didn't you just say so?" When Joe is ready to brush his teeth, a long arm holds his brush and cleans his teeth for him. Joe looks up horrified to see peri and Entree on his back as well. Wingus then explains that he knows his fears well, stating that having peri and Entree 24 hours a day is one of them. Joe, no longer fazed presumes that the two mutants have simply been glued on, Wingus replies that he did but they decided to make it more authentic". Joe then sees that the two additions were both sewned to Joe's back, seeing the horrified look on Joe's face, Wingus reiterates his request, does what Wingus asks, he will then remove. Furious, Joe stubbornly still refuses. After being, as Entree says, "as their personal taxi", Joe resorts to hanging onto the ledge of the volcano in a desperate attempt to get the two mutants off. Finally, Joe cracks and finally agrees to take Wingus to his bird party. Satisfied, Wingus uses his mental blast to detach the peri and entree falling into the lava. On the other side of the island, Wingus, Joe, Entree and Peri are at the party. Upon noticing these strangers, the birds began to bow. Joe assumed that they were bowing at him, but they were actually bowing at Wingus. One of the birds, who was wearing some glasses, greeted Wingus who greeted him back. When Peri asked what their names were, the bird remarked that their names can only be expressed as a dance and laser show, "performing" his name. To be continued... Trivia *Lord Wingus Eternium's backstory (as well as two-Legs Joe's) is revealed. *Wingus mentions that he is responsible for all of the flashbacks on the island. *Wingus' race was the Doctor's first and greatest creations. *Every decade, the birds fly into a rift in space and time before coming back to the island to eat noodle worms and play beach volleyball. *Wingus mentions that he knows of Joe's fear of Entree and Peri 24 hours a day. * The title card picture is a parody of the Disney's Pixar's short film For The Birds. Category:Episodes Category:Two legs joe cartoon Category:Species